Human oxygenation can determine a plurality of physical characteristics and ailments, including determining whether an individual is on the verge of losing consciousness. Typically, sensors measuring oxygenation are placed on the fingers or foreheads of patients and do not include a means of analyzing the data and alerting the user or a third party of whether an issue has been determined. A means of easily measuring human oxygenation, analyzing the data, and the alerting one or more individuals is thus needed.
Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,942 generally describes an optoacoustic apparatus which includes a radiation source of pulsed radiation and a probe having a front face to be placed in close proximity to or in contact with a tissue site of an animal body. The probe further includes a plurality of optical fibers terminating at the surface of the front face of the probe and connected at their other end to a pulsed laser. The front face of the probe also has mounted therein or thereon a transducer for detecting an acoustic response from blood in the tissue site to the radiation pulses connected to a processing unit which converts the transducer signal into a measure of venous blood oxygenation.
International Patent Publication No. WO0110295A1 generally describes an optoacoustic apparatus which includes a radiation source of pulsed radiation and a probe having a front face to be placed in close proximity to or in contact with a tissue site of an animal body. The probe further includes a plurality of optical fibers terminating at the surface of the front face of the probe and connected at their other end to a pulsed laser. The front face of the probe also has mounted therein or thereon a transducer for detecting an acoustic response from blood in the tissue site to the radiation pulses connected to a processing unit which converts the transducer signal into a measure of venous blood oxygenation.
International Patent Publication No. WO2011104888A1 generally describes a pulse oximeter that can be used for adults, children, and newborn infants alike, and can conduct excellent measurements by adjusting the measuring cavity to match finger size. The disclosed pulse oximeter is provided with a measuring cavity for receiving a test site (e.g. a finger) of a subject, a measuring structure that comprises a light emitting part and a light receiving part disposed facing one another across the measuring cavity, and a filling member that is formed from a material that is penetrable by the light being used for measurement, and is added onto an enclosure. The inner curved surface of the filling member has a curvature greater than the outer curved surface thereof, and the filling member changes the curvature of the surface of the interior space of the measuring cavity. By inserting the filling member into the measuring cavity, the gap between the finger and the inner space of the measuring cavity is filled so that the finger is held tightly so as to prevent movement within the interior space of the measuring cavity.
South Korean Patent Publication No. KR1020050005661A generally describes a pulse oximeter and a method thereof to search only the restored signal of an original photoplethysmographic signal (PPG) by suitably removing a motion artifact.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does.